<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day by Bookworm_789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833462">The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_789/pseuds/Bookworm_789'>Bookworm_789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Biphobia, Gen, Gus is such an accepting friend, Posting before I can talk myself out of it, Thats not what the fic is about but its true, i am projecting, shawn is bi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_789/pseuds/Bookworm_789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn wants to come out to Henry but doesn't know how he will react.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burton "Gus" Guster &amp; Shawn Spencer, Henry Spencer &amp; Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fan fic is based off of an encounter I had with my mom a while ago so this is my way coping.<br/>There are probably a few mistakes in here but it's late and I have school in the morning.<br/>PLEASE tell me if I should add/change any tags.<br/>Disclaimer - All characters belong to the creators of Psych, NOT myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawn Spencer had known for a while now that he is attracted to guys as well as girls. Gus knew of course but other than his best friend Shawn hadn't told anyone. He was thinking it was about time that changed. The problem was he couldn't stop thinking about it. During class, listening to music, hanging out with Gus, all he thought about was how he was going to come out to his dad.</p>
<p>"Why don't you bring it up subtly?" Gus suggests. "Maybe mention that someone at school is Bi and see what he says." </p>
<p>Shawn thought about this for a moment. "That could work." Shawn might not have been looking at his friend but he could tell Gus was giving him a concerned look. A look that convinced Shawn to continue. </p>
<p>"I guess I'm just a bit worried. What if he doesn't accept me?"</p>
<p>" Shawn, your dad loves you! He won't care so long as you're happy."</p>
<p>At that Shawn smiled. No matter what happened he knew he would always have Gus there to support him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next day after school Shawn decided it was now or never. </p>
<p>"How was school?" Henry asked. </p>
<p>"It was alright" Shawn replied as calmly as he could. His heart was already racing. "Mrs. Lake surprised us with a quiz but I think I did well." He continued as he reminded himself to breathe steadily. Now or never.</p>
<p>"Some kid at school told us that he's bi."</p>
<p>"What does 'bi' mean?" asked Henry, his face wrinkled in confusion. </p>
<p>"It means someone who is attracted to guys and girls" Shawn explained to his dad. So far so good.</p>
<p>"I just don't get all these new labels." Henry said. "You either like girls or you like guys." </p>
<p>"Not necessarily," Shawn said without thinking. "What if I date mostly girls, maybe even marry one but things don't work out. I might then find a guy who I feel just as strongly about." It didn't take him long to process what he had said but it was too late. </p>
<p>For what felt like minutes though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds neither of them said a word. Both of them just staring at each other. Henry too shocked to speak and Shawn too scared to move. </p>
<p>"What was that?" Henry asked. For the first time in years Shawn couldn't read the expression on Henrys face.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Shawn said, probably too defensive to be believable.</p>
<p>"What are you?" Henry asked more aggressively. Shawn's mind raced trying to think of a way to get himself out of this conversation.</p>
<p>"It's nothing! It was just an example." He said, hopefully more believable than before. This was not how he had hoped this conversation would go. "I have two tests next week so if you don't mind I'm going to head upstairs to go over the notes." He said already making his way to his room. Henry looked like he was going to say something but Shawn didn't wait to hear it. </p>
<p>This was not the day he officially came out to Henry. It was however, the day he decided to leave home as soon as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>